


The first day of the rest of our lives

by unityManipulator



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pool Sex, and this is like... the tamest hc fic i think i have dfkjg, hrgh here we go i hate tagging these things, technically poolside but y'know i Do Not Care, they are very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: The Hermitcraft Civil War is over, and Concorp plans on enjoying their retirement to the fullest.(Written February 2019)
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The first day of the rest of our lives

“Y'know, Scar, maybe retirement isn't so bad.”

Sprawled across a poolside lounge chair, the last remnants of a fruity cocktail in hand, Cub was the picture of relaxation. 

Taking a sip of his own drink, Scar sighed happily before grinning lazily at Cub. “I told you so! This is what life should be. A country club, a nice drink-”

“A handsome date,” Cub cut in.

“Yeah,” Scar agreed. “Cheers.”

Tapping his glass against Scar’s, Cub leans back and drains his drink before standing and making his way to the bar. He gives his glass a quick rinse before returning to Scar, who had set his drink aside and moved to rummage through his inventory. He catches Cub’s eyes, smiling as he sits back in his chair and beckons him over.

“What is it, Scar?”

Scar’s hand is cool on his wrist as he pulls at Cub, guiding him onto the lounger and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. His other hand meets one of Cub’s, passing over a small bottle and grinning.

“So you were planning this,” Cub laughs, running a thumb over the bottle of lube and pressing a kiss to Scar’s temple. Scar shrugs. 

“It’s a celebration, isn’t it? We won the war.”

“You’re right. Is this for me, then?”

Scar shakes his head, a faint blush creeping across his cheekbones. “Me.” Cub nods softly.

“Mm-kay. Lemme just-” He shifts onto his hands and knees, moving towards the end of the lounger as Scar sits up and pushes his swimsuit away. He spreads his legs, already half-hard as Cub slicks a finger and slips it into his ass. 

“You got started without me, Scar?” His finger works back and forth slowly as he presses teasing kisses and licks to Scar’s thighs.

Scar shrugs. “Only a little. I didn’t want to wait.”

Cub smiles softly as he slows his hand to a crawl, waiting for Scar to squirm under him.

“Cu-ub!” Scar was equal parts laughing and whining as Cub pressed a second finger into him, achingly slow and delicate. “Hurry  _ up!” _

“But Scar,” Cub purred, “you're the one always telling me to slow down and appreciate the moment. I'm  _ appreciating.” _

“You're  _ teasing, _ and I want you  _ now. _ ”

Cub hummed softly in response, spreading his fingers and pressing a kiss to Scar's knee. “We have all the time in the world, you know. Perks of an early retirement.”

Scar bites his tongue at that.  _ Cub’s right,  _ he reminds himself.  _ We have time. Plenty of time, and we do deserve a break, and- _

Cub adds a third finger and curls them, pressing lightly against Scar's prostate, and Scar  _ whines  _ at that, rocking his hips towards more stimulation as Cub smiles. 

“There?” 

“Yeah,” Scar whispers, and Cub's fingers move again, sending sparks through his nerves. “Cub, right there,  _ fuck-” _

Cub pulls back, just for a moment, and Scar whines again before Cub's hand finds his and squeezes gently. 

“I'm here, Scar, just give me a minute.”

Scar feels Cub's weight on the lounger shift as he pulls off his swimsuit. A hand moves to his hips, shifting slightly as Cub's cock presses against his ass.

...And stops.

As Scar wiggles against him, Cub grins as he presses a hand against Scar's hipbone. “I'm appreciating,” he remarks.

“Teasing,” Scar corrects, “you're teasing, and y-  _ Cub!” _

It's languid and slow, the same as anything else Cub had done, but a blush still crosses Scar's cheeks as Cub presses into him. Scar's hand goes to Cub's, still on his hip, and holds on like it's the last thing keeping him from falling into the void.

“I'm _appreciating,_ Scar,” Cub retorts, his voice soft against the soft lap of the pool and the otherwise-still day. “Because this is a rare occurrence for me, and I want to enjoy it.” He looks down and catches the lovestruck grin on Scar's face before rocking his hips gently, setting an achingly slow pace. 

Now that Cub has actually moved past using his fingers, Scar nods happily before an idea forms and he beckons Cub closer. When the other man leans in, he composes himself long enough to stage-whisper “we’re the only ones here, right?”

“Should be,” Cub replies. “Why?”

“Nobody to overhear us, then. We have the whole club to ourselves.”

Cub sighs. “You just want me to go faster.”

“Well, yeah, but you said you wanted to enjoy this, and I know you like it when we have to try to be quiet…” Scar grins, cupping Cub’s face and pulling him into a desperate kiss, biting and sucking at his lower lip until he pulls back and looks up with wide eyes. “So make me be  _ loud.”  _

Whether it was the kiss, the invitation, or the look in Scar’s eyes, Cub is immediately sold. He leans down, closing the gap between his mouth and Scar’s neck and licking a long stripe up the man’s neck before biting at his earlobe. Scar lets out a stifled gasp, clapping a hand to his mouth, and Cub takes that as invitation to move faster, rocking into Scar and biting at his neck.

“Ah, Cub, yes-” Scar mumbles into his palm. “Fuck, I-”

Cub’s hand finds his wrist, pulling it to the smooth wood of the sun lounger’s backrest and pinning it there. His mouth leaves Scar’s neck briefly to murmur, between kisses, “We never agreed on that.”

“We never-  _ shit-  _ never said I couldn’t,” Scar retorts and Cub chuckles.

“No, I guess we didn’t,” he agrees, but makes no move to let go of Scar’s wrist.

Scar’s mouth hangs weakly open, heavy breaths and gasps filling the empty air of the poolside alongside the slight creak of the lounger and Cub’s satisfied moans. As Cub shifts his angle and bumps against his prostate he lets out a yelp that tapers into a desperate moan and Cub replies with another love bite, repeating the motion again and again until Scar is absolutely shaking under him.

Scar presses against Cub’s grip, trying to free his wrist, and Cub shifts to look at him without breaking his rhythm.

“Only to touch yourself,” Cub instructs, and Scar  _ breathes _ an agreement as Cub lets go of his wrist. As Cub’s fingers thread through his hair Scar reaches down, lets his fingers find his cock and wraps his hand around it, not even bothering to hold back the desperate whine that falls from his mouth and turns into a loudly mumbled torrent of “please” and “yes” and  _ “Cub”  _ over and over.

When Cub comes he buries his face in Scar’s neck, licking and kissing and murmuring praise as Scar shakes underneath him and cum shoots against his chest. Scar has a death grip on his shoulder and as Cub reaches up to take his hand and coax him to let go Scar manages to use his other arm to bring him into a hug.

“Scar… c’mon, let’s go get cleaned up.” 

“It can wait,” Scar mumbles. “I’d rather stay here with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote this when the war ended no i haven't edited it since then yes i hated rereading it while i was trying to figure out how to tag it. ♥ in my house i live like this, posting old hermit fics i don't even really WATCH hermitcraft anymore but sweet sweet validation from watching the numbers go up :)
> 
> also fun fact in my google docs this is called "country (club) boys make do"


End file.
